


In My Neverland

by Long_May_She_Reign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And his many failed spells ;D, Companionship, Courtesy of Seamus, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Failed Spells by Seamus :D, Friendship, Hardships, Light sex later on, Love, M/M, Mystery, Other, Romance, Splosion, Success, Suspense, boom - Freeform, failure - Freeform, light humor, romance blossoms, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_May_She_Reign/pseuds/Long_May_She_Reign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serafera is a pureblood witch that despises the legacy she can't escape from. Her whole life people have feared her because of something she can't help. Despite that, she understands it's natural to fear something that you can't defend yourself from. Her differences have always created an unbreachable divide between her and everyone else. Or so she thought. When she runs into a group of people that finally judge her based off of her character, and not her abilities, how will their relationship pan out? And will they be able to stop the dark forces that are always conspiring at Hogwarts before they are destroyed by the very monster everyone else fears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Uncertain Future

“Lafayette, don’t be daft!” I hollered as I chased after my brother. 

“Come on Serafera, dahling. We absolutely MUST catch da train!”

“That’s rude! Don’t mock poor old Miss Jenson like that.” I protested. He let out a hyena laugh. 

“Hold uuuup!” I complained, waving my arms and jumping up and down. “I can’t- I can’t go a-any…” my breath started to come in short, quick rasps as I struggled to get air into my lungs. 

“Serafera!” my brother said fearfully as he rushed back to me and threw his arms around me. He began vigorously patting my back. 

“Breathe, just breathe!”

“Th-that-t’s what I-I’m t-t-t-tr-ying to d-do…” I tried to get out. My body was wracked by heaving coughs as I tried to get even one full word out without stuttering. Just one damn word. 

“Here!” he commanded as he held up my inhaler. I pushed it away. 

“No.” I wheezed. 

“Serafera, you can’t breathe! I don’t care how embarrassed you are by it, you’re going to inhale and you’re going to like it! Now, are you going to do it yourself, or do I have to make you? It’d be easy you know.” he said sternly. I whipped the inhaler out of his hand but gave him a deadly glare for good measure. 

“Satisfied?” I asked angrily after I was done. He nodded happily. “Good!” I told him as I shoved the inhaler back into my backpack. “You know, I really hate your overly-protective brotherly instincts sometimes. Which is a pity, because it’s your only good quality.” I harrumphed. 

He grinned evilly. “You love me and you know it. Now, be a good lil’ sistah an’ go catch yo choo-choo!” he said as he ruffled my hair, his earlier fear dissipated and his normal, annoying personality popping right back up. 

I sighed as I batted his hand away and anxiously began smoothing down my hair. “You make fun of Miss Jenson, but she’s more sane than you are.” I grumbled as I walked away. 

“Lovely dahling, absolutely lovely sentiment!” 

This was my life with my brother. I was his younger sister, but I was always battling to keep him in line. He made me feel like such a prude sometimes, and I wasn’t, but if no one said anything to him he would never quit his foolish behavior. He’s bad enough as it is when I’m not monitoring him and correcting him. I sighed as I walked slowly towards my train, not wanting to bring on another embarrassing episode. He had been no help whatsoever in helping me calm my nerves about going to Hogwarts. It’s my first year attending, and I have no idea what I’m prepared for. Not to mention my brother was somewhat popular, which put a lot of pressure on me, the… well, let’s just say I’m an oddity. I thought back to when I had asked my brother about what it was like at Hogwarts, right after I had received the dry acceptance letter. 

 

“Is it fun?” I had asked with a nervous mix of eagerness and trepidation. 

“As fun as the bottom of a troll’s foot!”

“What are the people like?”

“Definitely not like a troll’s foot!”

“And the professors…” I had asked in complete disinterest, my head plopped solemnly onto my hand. I sensed where this was going… 

“Troll’s foot.” he had answered, much too happily. Yep. There it was. I let my head fall forward, banging it against the desk. It did well to fight off the oncoming migraine that was my brother. 

 

I walked the 50-foot-mile to the train door. “Welp, Serafera, there’s no time like the present.” I told myself as I raised my foot up to take the first step into my new life. This step would symbolize the rest of my school year.

“Watch it!” a boy sneered as he shoved past me, sending me flying to the side.

“Wah!” I screeched as I reached out and grabbed onto the handle of the bus, narrowly escaping what I knew would be a bruising fall. The last thing I needed was to show up at school with knobby, blackened knees. What a way to make a first impression.

“Hey!” I shouted as the boy ran up the stairs, laughing. I felt fire brimming in my eyes as I picked up my luggage and, swinging the heavy case over my back, charged after the arrogant prat. “If you think you’re getting away with that!” I charged up the steps and, reaching out, I grabbed onto his school robe, yanking him back. 

“Get your hands off me!” he screeched in a shrill voice as he felt me yank him back. “You can’t touch me like that! Do you have any idea-

 

“Who you are? Yes, I know exactly who you are. A rude jerk-wad! Hi, I’m Serafera. See how I had manners there? I introduced myself. You know what aren’t good manners? Shoving past someone on a train! Apologize.”

“Serafera?” the boy asked in shock as he blinked, finally looking at me. 

“Malfoy.” I said coldly. We had had the misfortune of growing up in houses right down the street from each other, so I didn’t need any introduction to know who this jerk was. 

He dropped his gaze. “Sorry.”

“Thank you!” I said cheerfully as I picked up my luggage and skipped off. “That’s all I wanted.” 

Ah yes, but what choice did he have other than to apologize to the big, bad witch. Yes, my brother and I were both famous in our own right, although for very different reasons. I looked left and right, trying to decide which way to go. Malfoy went left hurriedly, trying to escape from me… right it is! I started walking down the corridor, looking into each compartment for an empty seat. I was one of the last ones on, so they were all full. Finally, I came up on one with voices and raucous laughter pouring out of it. 

“Seamus, stop, that’s not how you-

BOOM! The floor shook beneath my feet and liquid splattered over the partition glass. I blinked in shock and amusement as the door opened up and students poured out, coughing and blinking smoke out of their eyes. 

“Let’s get out of here.” one of the guys said in disgust. They walked away, with only one girl bothering to look regretfully back. I peeked into the compartment to see a rather preppy looking boy with dark, smoking hair, blue eyes, and oddly pink lips, sitting in complete shock. His eyes were wide open and he was staring at the opposite seat. 

“Are… are you okay?” I asked timidly as I stepped into the room. 

“Yes, I’m fine, but I just don’t understand.” he said dully. 

“Understand what?”

“Well, you see, I really thought that that water would turn into rum!”

I smirked. “So, what you’re telling me is you blew up water?” 

“It wasn’t an easy task, I must admit.” he joked it off. 

“You know, water can’t explode. Perhaps this mess,” I gestured around us, “happened because it turned into rum. But the sudden transformation created too much heat and so the rum burst into flames. Being alcohol, flames would create a big explosion.” 

“Yeah, that’s true!” he said as he perked up. I threw back my head and laughed, glad I could make him feel better. After a second’s hesitation he joined in. 

“Hi, I’m Serafera.” I said in between giggles, sticking out my hand.

“I’m Seamus, pleasure. Are you the Serafera?”

I blushed. “Gosh, I hope not,” I hedged, “anyways, do you mind if I join you?” 

“Not at all!” he said eagerly before deflating. “But with this mess, you’d be better off finding another compartment.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it! Besides, I can fix this.” I said with a cocky wink, whipping out my wand with a flourish. Alright, I’m a wee bit of a show off. It happens. 

I gestured my wand, a knobbed, carved piece of light elm with fairies’ wing. “Tergeo!” I said confidently. All at once, the liquid disappeared. Well, that’s just what I wish had happened. In reality only a little went away, leaving the compartment only slightly cleaner. “Um… I suppose I don’t quite have that one down. I’m sorry, I barely helped at all.” I blushed as I hid my wand and plopped down next to Seamus. 

Seamus chuckled. “I won’t judge you. It’s not like you’re talking to an expert of magic, after all.”

“Yes, speaking of, what spell turns water into rum?” 

“It’s, uh, one of my own creation.” he said as he looked down shyly. 

“That’s amazing!” I said excitedly.

He looked up. “Really?”

“Yes! You may not have done what you set out to do, but at least now you know if you’re ever in trouble you can create a diversion by using that spell, and the best part is, since it’s your own spell, no one will be prepared for it!”

“You’re not funny.” he said, but he laughed anyways. I relaxed. It was nice, talking to someone who focused on me as a person and not my legacy. I had never really had that before. I knew immediately that I liked this person. 

“Seamus, are you alright, Nathaniel told me what happened. We came to check on you.” a boy with black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead burst into the compartment. Harry Potter. A fascinating person, yes, but just another person, much like me. There was a boy with bright red hair behind him, and a girl with golden-blonde curls, entrancing brown eyes, and lovely pink lips. She shoved her way to the front. 

“Oh, Seamus, it is quite a mess after all. I thought they were over-exaggerating. Bethel does have a tendency to do that. Luckily I know just the spell to fix it!” saying that she held up her wand and cleared the rest of the liquid up with the spell that I had failed at.

I stood up and started to walk forward. “How did you do-“ I began, but I tripped on the edge of my robe, sending me flying forward. I plowed into the girl, sending her reeling backwards. She landed on her back, my head firmly wedged against her stomach, right underneath her chest. I scrambled up, blushing furiously. An answering blush started to slowly spread across her own cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, I’m not normally such a klutz, I swear it! It’s just that I’m nervous today. It’s my first year here. Oh, but I’ve made a complete mess of things. Here, let me help you up!” I reached out a hand and pulled her up with a strained chuckle.

“That’s alright!” she replied with an answering laugh. “At least it happened after I cleaned up the mess, otherwise I would have landed in the puddle that was just there. So, you’re a first year? I’m Hermione Granger, a second year. I promise, there’s nothing you need to worry about, but if you’d like I could show you around Hogwarts when we arrive.”

“Thank you so much! I’m Serafera.” 

“The Serafera?” Ron said in amazement. Hermione turned on him immediately. 

“Who is she?” Harry asked.

“Ronald, I’m sure she gets quite enough of that! Don’t!” Hermione snapped at the same time.

I gave a strained smile and put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “Whoa tigress, it’s okay.” I ignored Harry completely, not wanting to go down that road. 

“If you’re sure,” she said uncertainly. “Well, I probably should be going.”

“Wait!” I said, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. “Why don’t you all stay here with Seamus and me? You know, now that it’s vacated. It would mean a lot to me if I knew some people before I entered Hogwarts.”

Hermione’s brow furrowed. “But, you’ve grown up in the wizarding world. Surely you know someone?”

“I, ah… I didn’t socialize with others much…” I mumbled awkwardly, avoiding their gazes. 

Ron hesitated. “I don’t know. All our stuff is in the other compartment.” Harry and Hermione immediately shot him disbelieving looks. “Whhhich is why it’s a great idea to stay here!” 

“No, he’s right. Maybe Seamus and I could grab our stuff and follow you back to your compartment.” I suggested hopefully, fingers crossed behind my back.

“Even better!” Hermione said, grabbing my hand and beginning to drag me out the door.

“Wait, wait, my luggage!” I laughed as I quickly reached up and grabbed the two bags I had brought. 

Harry led the way back to the compartment. The rest of us chatted behind him like we had always known each other, which I guess was true for them. What surprised me the most was how easily I fit into their group. They didn’t care who I was for once, which is something I’ve never had before.

“This is it!” Harry announced as he threw open the door. He and I immediately grabbed window seats. Seamus sat eagerly down beside me.

“Thanks for letting us come back with you guys.” I said sincerely. “It was very thoughtful.” Hermione gave me a sweet smile as she took the seat by Harry. 

“Don’t thank us for that. It’s generally just us three in here. It will be nice to have others.”

The train started up and began to take off as we settled in. “Here we go.” I whispered, a sickening feeling settling in. I was not looking forward to getting to school and being called up by the sorting hat. I already knew what would happen. A hush would fall over the room, all eyes would snap towards me, the girl who couldn’t escape the legend. 

“Is something the matter? You seem unsettled.” Hermione asked me.

I forced the smile that I didn’t feel inside. “Yes, I am. I’m just… thinking of what Hogwarts will be like.” I fell quiet as everyone laughed and talked around me, Seamus forgetting his earlier embarrassment, Ron forgetting he cared who I was, Hermione forgetting she was sore from where I had toppled her earlier. Everyone seemed to have forgotten their worries and bothers- everyone but me. I couldn’t shake the feeling of trepidation that filled me, its dark fingers reaching out until every part of me was filled with a nervous anxiety that brought me closer and closer to the dark place I so desperately wanted to avoid.


	2. Two Kindred Souls

The first years piled into the castle along with everybody else. We were stopped by a Professor (McGonagall, I think her name was?) She was explaining what the separate houses were and how we would be sorted into them. I dutifully ignored her, not caring to hear something I already knew about. We were soon led into the large, cavernous dining hall, where everyone else was already seated. Up at the front the Sorting Hat was placed on the stool that each student would be forced to walk up to in order to be seated, past the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. The eyes of everyone in the school would be on them as they began that seemingly never ending journey, and they would remain on them until they were finally sorted and scampered off in relief to their new house. As I was thinking all of this the Sorting Hat finished its song and there was a round of polite yet utterly insincere applause. McGonagall pulled out a list of names and began reading off the first year students one by one. “Albert Bennett.” 

I felt a jolt of sorrow for that poor victim, the first one to march up and offer his head to the axe. He strode up tall and proud, but I saw the hesitation in him and knew he was just as afraid as everyone else would be. It was all a show. It didn’t matter that he was scared- he was acting courageous in the face of fear, and that is what bravery really was. I knew he would be put into Gryffindor even before the hat touched his head. “GRYFFINDOR!” the hat boomed out, confirming what I thought, and the Gryffindor table broke into a round of welcoming applause as the boy, composedly but quickly, rushed to be in their midst.

“Alexa Canterbury.” the Professor called out next. I made a game of guessing who would be put in what house to pass the time. Most of the time I got them right, with the exception of Slytherin. The type of people that got sorted into that house surprised me- they were no different from anyone else in appearance or manner. I watched a boy, Malcolm Draymur, hop off the stool and walk towards his new home. Just like everyone else, and yet he was categorized as different, unfit, and innately evil for being placed in a house that was notorious for producing dark wizards. 

“Serafera Drayza.” 

A hush fell over the room as all eyes snapped towards me, exactly as I knew they would. It was like my worst nightmare come true. I flipped my hair and strode boldly forward, trying to put on a brave face while inside I was forced to physically restrain myself from running to that stool. I wanted nothing more than to get this over with. Finally, after what felt like eons of people pointedly staring at me while I pointedly looked everywhere else but at them, I reached the stool. I had to suppress the cry of relief that almost bubbled up.

With over-eager hands I clumsily placed the hat on my head as I climbed onto the stool, settling in, hoping against hope that this would be fast. It slid over my head, blocking my face from view- at least I had that much. Now I could pretend the whole school couldn’t see me, just as I couldn’t see them. 

“Hmmm, let’s see… My, my, what a tough decision I have to make. A brave soul, very forward, rather demanding… You certainly go after what you want, although you won’t stand for cruelty to others.” I gritted my teeth. These were all facts. I was waiting for statements. Such as what house I was to go to. 

“Not very patient I see.” it chuckled as it read my thoughts.

“Get out of those!” I snapped before blushing beet red. I probably sounded like a crazy person, up on this stool yelling at a hat. 

It ignored me and prattled on. “Somewhere you’re accepted. Hmmm. Slytherin would accept you as something they could use, but you don’t want to be used, do you? Oh no.” it chuckled as I squirmed, tired of it digging around in my mind. “Hufflepuff would accept you well enough, but you don’t quite fit there.” 

THEN WHERE! I practically shouted in my head as I gritted my teeth painfully. “Could it be- no, you’re not smart enough for Ravenclaw.”

I groaned as I considered ripping the hat off my head. But wait, if it wasn’t Slytherin, and it wasn’t Ravenclaw, and it most certainly wasn’t Hufflepuff… 

“Yes, that took you long enough. Do you see why I said you wouldn’t do well in Ravenclaw?” the hat sneered. I gasped as I grabbed the hat off my head and slammed it back onto the stool. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” I shouted out myself as I rushed down the steps, none too quickly for me. A laugh filled the hall, laughter at me, but I hardly cared. I grabbed a seat beside Hermione, who was towards the front, as McGonagall began to strode towards me. 

“Miss Serafera, this is highly irregular…” she began to huff, but she was cut off by a shout that rose above everyone elses cheers and laughter. 

“WOOOO, YEAH SERAFERA!” my eyes widened in complete horror as I slowly turned. What I saw horrified me. It shocked me to my very core. It was the worst thing I had ever seen in my life. HE was here, his wand pressed against his throat to amplify his voice. HE was staring at me. He was, he was… my brother. My head thunked forward onto the table. 

“I’ll never get away.” I groaned helplessly. 

“Who is that?” Hermione asked as McGonagall changed direction to go chide Lafayette. 

“My brother.” I said weakly. 

“He’s a teacher here?”

“Evidently. I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Ha-hum!” I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see my brother standing above me.

“Oh no.” I protested. He grinned widely in response. 

“Surprise, little sister! Aren’t you so happy to see me?” 

“Please tell me I’m having a nightmare. God, I hope this is a nightmare. It feels like one. Except this one seems like it’s never going to end.”

“Ah, come on. This is great! I thought I’d surprise you. I’ve known I would be working here since last summer but I decided, instead of telling you, it’d be more fun for me if you found out this way.” he grinned proudly. “I was right.”

“Why are you even here?” I complained as the wheels were spinning in my head, trying to figure out what he could be teaching. He didn’t specialize in any of the subjects they currently had!

“I’m to teach Dragon Studies!” he said excitedly, a little light coming into his eyes like it always did when he was talking about dragons, his most beloved creatures. 

“They made a class for you?” I asked, my jaw dropping.

“Yep! They even let me bring Rhaegal and Abraxas along.” Rhaegal was my brothers very own, personal dragon, and Abraxas was one of his offspring that my brother was currently teaching me to connect with. It was a long and arduous process, but one well worth the journey.

Even Hermione looked impressed by the news that Hogwarts had added a class just so he could teach it, although she didn’t catch the significance of the names. This is what my brother was famous for. He was the lead expert on dragon’s, as well as the first dragon rider since, well, ever. To tame a dragon was thought to be an impossible feat by everyone until he proved them wrong. Both him and his dragon had an unbreakable bond. You would never know by talking to him he had such a hazardous job. He was a complete clown and unquestionable moron where he should have been serious and calculating. Somehow, it worked for him, though. 

“Since when do they have Dragon Studies?” Hermione interjected excitedly.

“Why, would you be interested in them?”

“I’m interested in anything I don’t already know about.” she informed him cheekily.

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you that the class is only offered to fifth and sixth years.” he told her professionally. At least he wasn’t acting like an idiot now.

“I’m sure I could convince Dumbledore to change that.”

“Unlikely, but I suppose trying wouldn’t hurt. If you’ll excuse me, I must be getting back. Little sis.” he said as he gave me one last hair ruffle, like he knew I hated. 

“Would you QUIT it!” I shouted after him angrily, once again being forced to smooth down my hair. 

Ron and Harry, who had been watching the exchange the whole time, finally piped up. 

“Your brother is going to teach Dragon Studies? That’s wicked!”

“Wickedly bad luck. I can’t believe he’s here!”

“Is it really that bad that he’s here?” Ron asked just as the sorting ended. Dumbledore stood up and began to walk towards the podium.

I sighed as I twirled a strand of my hair thoughtfully. “Yes. No. Oh bother, I don’t know! All I know is that with him here I’m never going to be able to escape the looks like the ones you guys gave me when you first met me. I was hoping to blend in. I had a chance, but now with him around that’ll be completely impossible!” I seethed angrily, jerking the strand of hair that was now wound tightly around my finger. I would take any manner of distraction right now, even a painful one.

“Did you see McGonagall’s face whenever Serafera jumped off the stool and announced her house herself?” Harry cackled, quickly changing the subject.

“I think she was about to have a heart attack.” Ron joined in as I began to blush. 

“The hat was taking too long to announce it so I simply thought I’d hurry it up.”

“And that’s not funny Ronald!” Hermione reprimanded him in that strict manner of hers.

“No, you’re right, Hermione, it’s much too serious. Some would say as serious as a heart attack.”

“You- 

Hermione was cut off by Dumbledore’s voice. He had finally arrived at the pulpit and was addressing the eagerly awaiting mass of students. Eager to get the speech over with so they could eat, that is. I again ignored him out, choosing instead to play with the prongs of my fork. I had just gotten to counting the stars on the ceiling (it must finally be nighttime) when he finished and there was a round of applause. I quickly joined in.

“Finally!” Ron exclaimed as the food appeared before him. He didn’t even wait a second before he started reaching out and shoveling food onto his plate, shoving a tart into his mouth as he grabbed everything within his reach.

“Honestly Ronald, must you eat like that? It’s disgusting.” Hermione nagged him as her lip curled up distastefully and I stifled a laugh. His cheeks were so full of food he looked like a chipmunk.

“Wuft? Umm ‘ungry.” he replied indiscernibly, bits of food flying out of his mouth.

“Eeew!” Hermione said as she jerked her arm back before one of them hit her. “Ronald!” she said accusingly, but he couldn’t care less. He was too busy paying attention to the food. 

“It is good.” I said as I took a bite of creamy potatoes. 

“It always is.” she said as she turned towards me, finally resigned to the fact that Ron just wasn’t going to stop.

“I’ve missed the food here.” Harry muttered, so that I barely heard him.

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione said consolingly as she placed a hand on him comfortingly. He was sitting right across from us.

I decided it was best I didn’t ask. “Well, now’s your chance to fill up!” 

Hermione was just about to dig in when she took another look at Ron, who was busy biting into a chicken leg, not even waiting until he had finished getting one bite until he took another.

She set down the roll she had picked up. “You know, I’ve suddenly lost my appetite. I think I’ll go to the library.”

“Really?” I gasped excitedly, my eyes lighting up instantly. “Can I come with you? It will give me a good chance to learn the castle and I love reading!”

“Of course! Let’s go!”

I got up and started to walk with her. “Oh, wait!” I told her before running back and grabbing a sandwich off of a plate.

“Okay, now we can go.” I said before I took a bite of it. She started off again and I willingly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! If you have any comments, thoughts, suggestions, or requests, feel free to message me or comment on here! I would particularly like to know what you all thought of the characters. Who was weak, who was strong, what did you like/dislike, who do you feel needs more work and improvement, and who do you feel isn't close enough to the original characters? (Exp: Hermione is too sweet and not analytical enough, Harry isn't bold enough, etc. etc.) Thank you!


End file.
